Save me Save me from the world
by LiviLove97
Summary: Tina is a social outcast and her support group turns their backs to her. What will she do? Horrible at summaries. M for plot,and other indecent behaviors later on. TinaxMike. ASIAN love! FYI. This isn't in chronological order lots of back&forth info. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. Please review. I hope none of you are too sensitive to bullying. Thanks.**

**BTW! I don't own any characters. All are from the AWESOME TV show **_**Glee. **_**Please enjoy!**

Tina POV

Who would've known. My boyfriend dumped me for some bitch who is only after sex and never comes to school. My group totally ditched me and joined the damn populars at school. I have no idea of where I am supposed to go. My god, I have no life any more. I just hang out with my parents after school, finish my homework, and sleep. No social life, no friends, and no happiness. I am stuck with nothing to help me. I, Tina Cohen-Chang, is the biggest social outcast at McKinley High. I sit in the library writing poems that nobody will ever read.

"Unknown"

By Tina Cohen-Chang

My life is gone

It flew past me

Nobody knows

That I am not me

My old life is dead

Nobody there

They all left to heaven

And I stay in Hell

Who am I

To say that I'm happy

Nobody there

To hold me again

Who am I now? Some depressed psycho? Who nobody loves. Just a bag of bones.

Mike POV

Man. That girl is HOT! She is the perfect asian for me. Not too loud and she doesn't have a life outside of academics. No way am I going to let her by. Come on Mike Chang. You're a football player, a singer, and a dancer. What girl wouldn't be interested in you? Well let's give this a shot.

"Hi. I am Mike. . ." and before I could even finish my sentence. My introduction, she quickly dashed away with her book in hand. Damn.

School's out and everyone is in glee club.

3rd person POV

Mr. Schuester is saying his normal welcome back to Glee club after the summer break. He continues with a smiling face at the group. After his speech was over, he asked where Tina was. Everyone looks around in surprise, astonished by the fact that Tina was missing.

"Mr. Shue. Don't worry about that freak. We don't need her." Quinn states.

"Yah. If we want to win nationals this year, we are as strong as our weakest link. A.K.A. Tina." Rachel spouts.

"Now kids. I thought that you all li. . ." Mr. Schuester started to say.

"That we liked that weirdo?" Mercedes asked. "Yah right. We knew that she was rich. So we stayed with her. We all got lots of free stuff from her."

"And all of us fucked her at least five times a piece." Puck interjected. "She is such a slut."

"HEY! Everyone. Stop. I can't believe you all would actually say all of this behind Tina's back."

"No. None of them are say this behind my back." A quiet whisper projected. "I've been outside of the door since the beginning of club."

With this, Tina emerged with tear streaks down her face. Eyes red and puffy. Everyone sat there, blankly staring at her, with horror and guilt. Finally, Rachel starts to move towards Tina to apologize but the verbally abused girl fled like she was running to save her life.

"Now you all see what you have done!" Mike exploded. "All of backstabbing bastards and bitches. Oh and Mr. Shue, I quit this cursed club." With that, Mike started to sprint after Tina.

"Whoa. This is going to hurt." Finn exclaimed.

"Oh. NO! Now we're not even going to be able to submit ourselves into the Competition." Rachel shrieked.

Everything quickly became a pandemonium until Mr. Shue yelled. "How could any of you say those things. None of you should be in the Competition and even more, in this school! Now all of you go find Tina before anything happens."

The Glee club quickly scampered after Tina out of fear of Mr. Shue's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked this. Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Again: None of these characters are mine. They are all owned by the TV show **_**Glee.**_

Mike POV

Damn. Where is she? She has to be somewhere. I need to tell her parents.

Glee group POV

"Where the fuck could she possibly be?" Artie cursed.

"Well I don't know. You were her boyfriend. You should know." Mercedes accused.

"That is precisely why I don't know! She didn't ever want me to see her in her 'down and out' times." He reputed.

"Who in this shitty world would care? Even if we knew where she was, we still wouldn't help." Kurt interjected.

Everyone muttered in agreement. But because Mr. Shue instructed them to find her, they had to find her. So the search continued.

Tina POV

I guess nobody wants me here. I've been waiting for an entire summer for them to actually say it. I mean, I'd might as well make their lives easier. This is what I am thinking as I wait quietly to see Principle Figgins.

"So Ms. Cohen-Chang, how may I help you today?"

"I just wanted to give you these forms."

"For what?"

"Open them up in about five minutes. Can you promise to do that?"

"I see no reason for you secrecy but yes. I will honor you're wishes Ms. Cohen-Chang."

"Thank you Principle Figgins and can you tell Mr. Shuester that I am so very sorry."

"O.K."

"Bye."

"Good bye Ms. Cohen-Chang."

After, I immediately turn on my boot heel and walk out of Principle Figgins' office for the last time."

Figgin POV

I know I shouldn't be doing this and I would be breaking a promise but I felt like it was something that needed to be addressed a.s.a.p. So, I quickly opened the envelope after the young girl left my very clustered office and within this mysterious package made my eyes widen. 'I really need to find Will.' And with that, I sprinted out of my office and entered the Glee club's choir room and found Will lying on the floor looking like a doll that had all of its strings cut.

"Will. William. WILLIAM SHUESTER!" and he quickly stood on his feet.

"Oh. Principle. How are you? What are you doing here? Sorry but if you want. . ." but I quickly cut him off.

"William. Tina Cohen-Chang just handed this to me and told me to say she was sorry. I want you to see this William."

He snatched the envelope and withdrew the contents. They were all papers that included school withdrawal forms with everything completed and her parents' signatures, and a letter. A letter addressed to the Glee club. Will stared at this in disbelief and quickly ran out of the room.

William POV

I left Figgins in the room and quickly started to hunt down every member of the Glee club. Within 10 minutes I was able to everyone except for Tina. We sat in the ominously quiet room for what seemed like hours. I showed the kids the letter.

"Are you all happy? Do you all feel success? Because this letter was in this envelope that Tina gave to Principle Figgins. Do any of you want to take a guess of what is in them?"

The reply I received was silence. I started again and said, "They are her withdrawal forms from McKinley."

Now I received some reactions. There were a mix of tears, shocked faces, and whispers. I could tell they all felt guilty.

"Do you know where she is transferring?" Santana inquired.

"I don't know but maybe it is in this letter." And I opened the envelope with all of the Glee kids surrounding me.

_Dear Mr. Shuester and Company,_

_ I have felt like the outcast since the beginning of the last year. All of you started to leave my side and I didn't know what to do. I am sorry for leaving all of you but I know deep in my heart, I know none of you want me at this school. So I left. I am going back home and none of you will find me because I just moved in preparation of this day of rejection being confirmed. I really wish I could've stayed and have a lead role, or Mike as a boyfriend. I guess none of this will ever come true. I hope you will be happier with me out of the picture and sorry if I have caused you any harm for you to all despise me._

_-Tina C-Chang_

Another minute of emptiness filled the room until Sam exclaimed, "Well shit. We completely screwed ourselves over."

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I feel sooo very glad that people actually enjoy the story! Anyway continuation of the story is underway.**

**DISCLAIMER! I absolutely DON'T own any characters, relationships, and whatnot but I do own this computer from where I am downloading the chapters. Enjoy.**

Tina POV

Everything is a wreck. I have locked myself in my room for two weeks now. My mom has finally stopped constantly knocking on my door asking what happened. Now, she just leaves my meals outside of my door. Who could've blamed me? I am now scared of life and light. There isn't any more 'stars' to reach out for. I slowly wasted away my days sleeping, blankly staring at my computer monitor, or drawing. I drew every way for someone to commit suicide: hanging, poisoning, stabbing, infectious disease. I don't know what to do with my life now. Nothing is precious. Nothing is important. Everything is empty. Anyway, one day (I have lost track of the day and date) my mom entered my room. I quickly curled into a tight ball in my comforter. This is when she started talking.

"Tina, you need to have fun. Run around, explore. Please don't hole up here in your room."

I didn't reply. That was perfectly fine because she didn't pause for long.

"When you are ready someone is here to see you."

I stayed indifferent. After a few seconds, mom closed the door. I could hear her whispers with the guest. I could care less. That is, until _he_ entered my bedroom.

"Hi Tina."

Those two words and I quickly shot out of my bed to discover Mike Chang. I looked at him from head to foot to make sure he was Mike.

"Mike? How did you find me?"

"he." He chuckled nervously, "I looked at the yellow books. Apparently your parents printed out the new address in the latest issue."

"Oh." A heavy silence filled the room. I broke the silence saying only two things. "Mike please get out and leave me. And please don't tell anyone."

"Ok. Ok. Tina, you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me. See you later."

I saw his retreating back and quickly slumped back onto my bed and thought, 'better not tell him that I'm transferring to Carmel High.

Mike POV

"Thank you Mrs. Cohen-Chang"

"Oh. Just call me Mrs. Cohen. No need for the second name. Anyway, did she tell you why we moved?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry Mike. I'm not at the liberty to tell you. But one thing for sure, New Directions will see us soon."

"Ok." Another silence entered. "Well I'd better be going if I want to get home before dark. Bye Mrs. Cohen."

"Bye Mike. Thank you for coming."

Next day

Tina POV

I guess my mother finally had it with my sulking and forced me out of bed and attend school. She even had the audacity to yell to me as I pulled out of the garage, "Please try out for Vocal Adrenalin."

After five minutes, I entered Carmel High's campus. I saw the ridiculously bright yellow and purple wall paints and I felt like taking a dash back to McKinley. 'No. Do not go back. They hate you. Go on.' I entered the doors of the high school and discovered an amazing world that consisted of unity and acceptance. This was the school as a whole before I applied for Vocal Adrenaline. I didn't originally want to go to Carmel because of Jesse St. James. But if I wanted to destroy that bitch Rachel, I needed to attend the best choir group in America. This is going to be hell.

William POV

Everyone is chatting like nothing has changed. Like our best dancer and our costume designer have both walked out of Glee and these the rest of the kids are idly chatting. Who is going to create the costumes? The choreography? I silently sit on my stool waiting then the door opened. "Oh. Thank god you are not leaving New Directions Mike."

"Mr. Shuester" Mike started. I expression quickly transformed into a frown and he continued, "I went over to Tina's house and talked to her mom."

I started to change my expression then he released the bomb. "Her mom said that we would be seeing them again. More specifically at the competition."

"Are you saying that Tina is transferring schools and planning to help one of the groups win nationals?"

"Mr. Shue, that is precisely what I am saying."

Of course Rachel's amazing hearing abilities kicked in when Mike mentioned 'nationals' and she shrieked, "That FUCKING BITCH!"

Everyone looked at her in amazement, appalled by her sudden outburst and rant. No one understood what she was saying except for Finn who explained it to the rest of the group, who then joined in on the pandemonium.

'This is going to be a long year.'

**Hey. Sooooo sorry for such a long time to update. I am hoping to post a new chapter by tomorrow. Plz plz plz review and put in some awesome information that you think I need. Thx. **


End file.
